Still Living?
by thedailylifeofatrashcan
Summary: I wrote this on my Wattpad account, so it could sound familiar. Neat little One-Shot about what would happen if Mirai Gohan lived and still went to high school. There will still be Gohan x Videl. *DISCLAIMER: DBZ isn't mine and will never be mine*


**A/N I made Gohan and Videl fast friends in this because there's not much for her to play detective over. He's being pretty open with his secrets in this. In the anime timeline, Gohan hides everything and Videl is suspicious of everything he's doing. That's what leads to her start following him around and them becoming friends. Also, Videl's father isn't famous in this so I feel like she doesn't have to be as closed off because she normally pushes people away since she's a fighter. She can't have people ruining her school reputation. In this, her reputation isn't much and she doesn't have to push people away.**

 **DISCLAIMER: As much as I wish the following statement wasn't true, DBZ isn't mine and will never be** **mine.***

"Please Gohan!" His mother, Chichi, begged. She had wanted him to go to school to become a great scholar ever since Gohan was a little boy. Now, they had finally managed to get a scholarship from a new city the survivors had built. The school was called Orange Star High school, but since Gohan was 18, he'd only be able to go for a year. 'But that's all he'll need!' Chichi thought, 'My son is a smart boy!'

Chichi soon noticed that Gohan's dark eyes seemed to not be looking at her and his black eyebrows were scrunched up against his eyes, making the scar that crossed over one of them all wrinkled. He seemed deep in thought, and he was.

After what seemed like hours, Gohan finally caved in to his mother's begging and said, "Okay mom, it might not be that bad, but if I get punished because I punched someone who makes fun of me because I only have one arm, I'm going to be furious."

Chichi's onyx eyes lit up with glee. She started to jump up and down in joy. "Yay! Thank you Gohan!" Chichi said beaming a brilliant smile. "Anytime mother, anytime," Gohan replied quietly.

Things had been awful ever since his father died, and it felt nice to see Chichi smile like that. It was a smile she hadn't donned in a long time. Gohan's father, Goku, died when he was only 9 and his little brother had yet to be been born. He died from a, at the time new, virus that attacks the heart. A few months afterwards, they came up with a cure to the "incurable" virus and Gohan was furious.

His father could've been saved if he had only had the sickness several months later. But, nevertheless, you can't change the past. After several months, everyone had accepted the fact that Goku had died, but it was still hard. Then, Gohan's little brother Goten was born, and everyone celebrated for weeks on end, after what had seemed like an eternity of sadness.

However, the celebration wouldn't last forever. The news came on one day, with reports of a city called "Ginger Town" that had been completely destroyed. Gohan wanted to help but his mother scolded him and he was forced to stay. The rest of the Z fighters set off to find the monsters that did this, but little did they know, it'd be the biggest, and last, mistake they ever made.

The first to go was Vegeta, and the rest followed just like dominos. Bulma soon learned of these events and called the Son family to tell them what had happened. They all burst into tears. Everyone Gohan had looked up to left him all alone.

All Gohan thought of in the years since then was revenge. Those monsters, which he soon figured out they were robot/human hybrids, were called androids and were created by a man called Dr. Gero. They seemed indestructible. So, Gohan trained and trained, from the early morning hours to the black of night, rain or shine.

Over the years Gohan had accumulating scars, like the one that ran across his left eye, and lost his left arm. Only one warrior remained that could help him now. He knew Goten couldn't do it, but one other warrior that remained could. That warrior, was Bulma Breifs' son Trunks Briefs.

So Gohan trained Trunks almost as hard as he trained himself and they both grew to new, unfathomable, heights. On July 17th, the war finally ended.

Gohan and Trunks finally beat the androids, and a new era of peace made it's way over the lands. Many lives were lost to the androids, but the people who survived, spent two to three years rebuilding everything and now, people are living almost normal lives again.

 **IS IT REALLY A LINE BREAK?**

Gohan rushed out the door and called out, "Love you mom, see you later!" He flew off into the city and landed right in front of the school. He walked into the office to get his school schedule. He walked up to the desk and confronted the young women with blonde hair, who was behind the desk. "Um, excuse me miss, I'm new here and I need my schedule. My name is Son Gohan."

The women searched the desk and picked up a packet. "Here you are sir, your homeroom teacher will be waiting for you outside the classroom." The women said politely. "Thank you ma'am," Gohan replied. He then looked at the packet and took off to find his homeroom.

Gohan saw a man standing in front of a classroom looking at a watch and realized that it was his teacher. "Sorry sir! I got lost trying to find my way through this place!" Gohan shouted. "It's quite alright young man but try to be here a little faster," the man said looking up from his watch and he froze. Gohan looked at him confused.

"How old are you?!" The teacher shrieked, "your entry form said you were 18 but you look as if you're 27!" Gohan interrupted his teacher, "I am 18 sir, I've just seen more in my lifetime than the average teenager should." The teacher gulped as he noticed Gohan had only one arm. "How'd you loose your arm?" The teacher squeaked.

Gohan was starting to get annoyed and he bluntly said, "The Androids took it." The teacher's face visibly paled, but then regained it's color as he said, "Ah, they must've attacked the building you were hiding in and part of the building crushed your arm, is that it?" The teacher clearly didn't want to think of the possibility that the one of the boys who managed to take on the androids was in his class.

Gohan, who was clearly frustrated with how ignorant this man was, frowned. "No, I fought the androids to protect the people I love. They took my arm and gave me this," he pointed at the scar that ran over his eye, "A young warrior and I managed to take them down after ages of fighting," Gohan finished.

The teacher paled so much he almost looked like he'd seen a ghost. "O-oh, ummm, okay... By the way, I'm Mr. Flynt...ummm, wait here!" Mr. Flynt mumbled, not wanting to anger the teenager who helped save the world. He scrambled into the classroom, leaving the door open.

Mr. Flynt looked up at the students in the class, whom were goofing off and chatting with each other. "Please students, listen up and quiet down!" He shouted over the noise. The students' conversations quickly became hushed and then stopped. Mr. Flynt smiled, then he exclaimed, "Alright ladies and gentlemen, today we have a new student! He got perfect scores on all of his entrance exams!" Whispers of this new student being a nerd or a bookworm passed through the class. "Come on in my boy," Mr. Flynt said with a bright smile, which was completely fake.

All the whispers of a new bookworm in the school were instantly put to rest as all the students saw Gohan. As he walked in, he kept the left side of his body turned away from the students, that way nobody could see he was missing an arm. His eyes traced the classroom as Mr. Flynt told him to pick a seat. Seeing only one spot open, Gohan walked up and took a seat.

Gohan sat next to a friendly looking blonde girl, however, she quickly swapped seats with the girl beside her. Now Gohan was sitting next to a girl with medium length black hair, which was tied in two low pigtails, a baggy white shirt, black leggings that cut off mid-thigh, black fingerless gloves, and green combat boots.

Gohan glanced at the girl sitting beside him and saw her casting him a wary look with a pair of the most icy blue eyes he had ever seen. They both quickly looked away, however, Gohan could almost feel her staring at him again. She kept glancing at Gohan, however, he became indifferent to her staring and quickly grew bored of the lesson. His mother had already taught him all of this in the time when he was little, so Gohan decided to draw in his notebook instead.

Ever since his father died, Gohan became very good at expressing himself though art. His illistrations looked so realisic that it looked like he had taken pictures of his family and other things and posted them in his notebook. His drawings were all of memories he had of himself and his father at first. Then, as he got older, they included more people and became much more graphic.

Mr. Flynt looked up and noticed Gohan wasn't paying attention. "Excuse me, Gohan. Are you paying attention?" Gohan sighed lightly and said, "To be honest, nope, I am not paying any attention to what you are saying whatsoever. I already know everything you are teaching today, so why don't you just go on teaching the class, while I mind my own business."

It seemed the girl next to Gohan didn't like his attitude as she slammed her hand down on the table and shouted, "What is your problem?! Do you feel good about putting the teacher down like that?! Do you thibk that scar on your dace makes you better than us?!" "Nope. Not at all," Gohan answered, much more calmly. Then, Mr. Flynt slowly started to continue his lesson without saying anything else to Gohan, mostly because he was afraid. Gohan leaned over and spoke to the girl in a tone just above a whisper.

"It's just that if you've been through what I've been through, you'd get snappy from time to time. And you'd constantly feel tired from carrying all these problems around with you that are still waiting to be solved. You'd never trust anyone ever again, because all those people you trusted ended up leaving you in the dark. You'd know how a person can sob, just by hearing a phrase, song, or name. You'd go through life knowing that your little brother won't ever be able to see how much he truly is like his father and how much he'll never know about him. You'd go though life without a father, or any friends to be by your side. Life isn't the same for all of us, princess. It deals out harsh realities to thousands of people, all over the world. And people like you will never get a taste of it."

The girl looked absolutely stunned by his little speech and couldn't say anything back to him. "I-I'm sorry... I didn't know. My name is Videl, and uhhhhh, what are you drawing?" The girl, apparently named Videl, stammered, trying to change the subject.

Gohan smiled lightly, glad to be past that previous topic. "I'm drawing my friends and family waiting for me when I arrive in other world. In other words, when I die..." Gohan stated quietly. "Oh," Videl whispered. In reality, the drawing was amazing, even though it wasn't done, but Videl felt she couldn't say that as the topic was so depressing.

Gohan saw her sullen look and set down his pencil. "Here, take a look at the rest if you want. But when you get to here, " Gohan pointed to a little folded corner in the bottom of the journal, "you might want to stop because things get a little bit crazy and graffic from there." Videl smiled, "Okay!"

She slowly started to flip through the pages and saw beautiful illustrations of a small child, a woman, and a man. The child and the man were most frequent in the drawings. Then there were pictures of the child, slowly progressing into a teen. There were numbers and letters plastered over the series of continuous pictures. 1 year old, 4 years old, 4 1/2 years old, 5 years old, 6 years old, 8 years old, 11 years old, 14 years old, 16 years old, and 18 years old were all pasted above the pictures.

Gohan noticed her staring at a page with the man, woman, and child and asked what she was looking at. "Are those your parents?" Videl questioned suddenly. "Yeah, they are," Gohan said slowly, trying not to make the pain he felt evident in his voice. Videl nodded slowly then asked, "Then is this you?" "Yeah," Gohan said even slower and quieter.

Videl noticed this was probably a sore subject by how low his voice was so she stopped talking and kept looking at the drawings.

 **LINE BREAK!**

Videl took Gohan's warning about how past the little folded corner in the bottom of the journal, the illustrations would get graphic to heart and handed him back the journal without looking past that. To be honest, Videl was quite amazed that a man she just met minutes ago had let her look through what seemed to be a precious journal. She was overjoyed he trusted her enough to show her those pictures. She felt that no matter how suspicious he was, she could trust him now, not with everything going on in her life, but little things that she felt she ought to tell somebody. He seemed he could be a good friend.

Eventually the class was over and they moved on to what Gohan knew would be his favorite subject. Lunch! He knew the large quantity of food he ate would scare people so he made his way to the roof. As he was walking up the stairs he realised nobody had noticed he was missing an arm yet and that amazed him. Surely you'd notice that somebody was missing such an important limb. He was so lost in thought he didn't realise he was being followed.

Videl ignored what her friends, Sharpener and Erasa, thought about Gohan, as they thought she should stay away from him as he seemes extremely dangerous. Videl didn't care and she felt he was nice, even if he had been a bit snappy at first. He'd probably become even kinder if she continued to be nice to him in return. So, to find out more about him and become his friend, not to mention figure out some secrets because he was extremely suspicious, she followed him during lunch.

She knew it was rude, but she didn't care and she followed him up to the roof. Wondering why he was up there she popped out of the shadows and called out to Gohan. "Hey Gohan! Why are you eating lunch on the roof?"

Gohan jumped into the air with shock and turned around as he floated back to the ground. Then he realised she had seen his left side, or the mutilated side of him. That was the one side she didn't see of him because she sat to his right side. He knew now that she might run off in fright and never speak to him again.

Videl gasped lightly and stared at Gohan with wide eyes. She was terrified by what she saw, Gohan only had one arm! "H-How?" Was all she could manage. However, her terror quickly turned to anger as she shouted, "Who did that to you?! I'll hurt them so much they'd suffer a painful death then see my face again!" Videl has no clue why she said that but she didn't like she friends getting hurt so she'd severely punish whoever did this.

Gohan was amazed at how nice Videl was being about this whole situation. He felt that when people noticed he only have one arm he would be treated like a freak, however, here was Videl, saying she'd hurt whoever did this to him. He felt a little bad that she couldn't squash the androids, as they did this to him, but he remembered all the harm they caused and she probably wouldn't be able to land a hit anyway. Gohan smiles lightly, "Sorry Videl, but the androids did this to me and you can't destroy something that's already been destroyed. Anyway it happened years ago so I'm not worried about it."

"Oh, okay! Well back to my first question, why are you up here?" Videl asked. Gohan paused before grinning sheepishly and murmuring, "Because I eat like a pig." Videl looked confused so Gohan sat down, threw a capsule, emptied it, and said," Watch, but be careful, I'm really messy to be honest." Then he started pigging out and food flew around everywhere. Within minutes Gohan was done.

"That hit the spot," he said with a sigh. Videl frowned at herself in disgust, "No, that actually hit me," she responded. Gohan looked up and saw she was covered in rice. " I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" Gohan shrieked. Videl sighed and brushed the rice off, "It's okay, but it's amazing how a guy with one arm can eat so fast," She teased.

"Anyway, I'm going to eat my lunch now, then we're probably going to have to go back down to class." Videl looked disappointed that she'd have to go back to class. Gohan was just as disappointed, "I thought high school would be more fun," He grumbled.

 **THIS IS NO LINE BREAK, IT IS A LINE DANCE!**

Gohan sighed lightly, glad that the school day was over. It was one of the most boring things he'd ever done, especially since his life was always filled with excitement and danger. He went over to his locker, packed up his books, and put on his bag.

A voice he began to know all to well called out to him, "Hey Gohan!" The voice appeared to be behind right behind him. So, Gohan turned around and saw none other than Videl Satan. "What's up?" Gohan asked politely.

"Oh, I- I umm... was, uhh, wondering where you live an-and if I could umm... walk with you." Videl stated quietly. Gohan didn't want to be rude so he thought about his word choice before saying, "I'm sorry Videl, I'd love to walk with you, however, I live really far away from here and have to start making my way home. I really am sorry about that."

Videl blushed lightly, "It's okay! I don't mind much, but, if you don't mind me asking, where do you live?" She questioned. "Umm, the 439 mountain district," Gohan said while nervously rubbing the back of his neck. Videl's jaw dropped as she stuttered, "T-the 439 m-mountain district!? That's like a 3-5 hour jet ride! How early do you get up?!" Videl shouted in disbelief.

"Umm, I don't really know what you would consider early, so... yeah." Gohan explained. Videl didn't quite like his lame excuse, so she assured herself that she'd figure it out eventually.

Seeing Videl being so quiet worried Gohan, as he began to think she had caught on to his not all that well thought out excuse. He panicked and words spilled out of him before he even realized he was talking.

"HowaboutIwalkyouhomeandthengohomebymyself?" Gohan asked in one breath. Videl looked confused, so Gohan tried again, but slower. "How about I walk you home and then go home by myself?" Videl slowly began to look less confused, but then she realised he asked to walk with her. "Oh, uhh sure!" Videl replied, mentally bashing herself for how dumb she sounded.

A large grin found it's way across Gohan's face and he excitedly chirped out, "Okay, let's go!" And just like that, off they went.

Gohan dropped Videl off at her front door and smiled lightly. "Have a nice day Videl." She daringly pecked Gohan on the cheek and whispered, "You too." She then turned and went inside, and Gohan brushed his hand across where she had kissed him. Then, he turned and headed home. 'Man, what a day. Just wait until mom hears about this.' Gohan thought as he flew home, eager to tell his mom and smaller brother what had happened that day.


End file.
